This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In 2004, the University of Hawaii received a five-year, $14 million award from NCRR/NIH under the IDeA Networks for Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE) program to develop competitive biomedical research in Hawaii. This evaluation covers the fourth year of the five-year INBRE award and builds upon the previous evaluations of the BRIN award funded by NCRR/NIH. Judith K. Inazu, Ph.D., Principal Investigator. Dr. Inazu is the Director of the Office for Evaluation and Needs Assessment and the Associate Director of the Social Science Research Institute at the University of Hawaii at Manoa. Her specialty is in program evaluation and in applied social science research. Dan Rempala, M.A., Research Assistant. Mr. Rempala is a Ph.D. candidate in Psychology at the University of Hawaii at Manoa. He received his Bachelor's Degree from Purdue University and his Master's Degree from the University of Toledo. This is his third year on the INBRE project.